Gute Besserung, Frühling
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Elena menunggu orang terakhir turun dari bus. {AU}


_(Elena menunggu orang terakhir turun dari bus.)_

.

.

.

 **Gute Besserung, Frühling**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Slovakia/Czech. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Seseorang bertanya tentang bus berikutnya. _Mungkin lima menit lagi,_ Elena jawab. _Biasanya begitu_. Dan untungnya orang itu tak bertanya mengenai sepeda yang bersandar di tiang halte, yang tepat berada di kirinya. Keranjangnya berisi bunga-bunga dan buku, pasangan hal yang Elena pikir, lima belas tahun lalu, dapat membuat dirinya menjadi seorang peri padang bunga yang manis dan menjadi buruan para pecinta fantasi untuk diabadikan dalam seni.

Elena berdiri, menengok, lalu kembali lagi pada tempat duduknya. Ibu yang tadi bertanya sabar menunggu. Ketika pandangan mereka bertumbukan ia tersenyum pada Elena. Ia barangkali akan menggumamkan, _sabar, bukankah cuma beberapa menit lagi?_ Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum saja.

Lalu bus itu datang. Tujuh-delapan menit lebih terlambat dari yang dikatakan Elena. Si ibu mengajaknya untuk naik, Elena hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dibiarkannya seluruh arus turun habis, melihat wajah-wajah sekilas.

Elena meraih sepedanya. Pergi seiring bus yang berangkat lagi.

Kotak berisi _kolach_ masih berisi sempurna. Terombang-ambing di dalam keranjang.

* * *

Terakhir kali mereka bicara adalah awal musim dingin lalu. Daniel membawa sweater terbaiknya yang melekat di badan dan topi kupluk yang tak dia pakai. Dia berikan pada Elena.

"Ini punyamu," katanya. Warnanya biru kehijauan. Elena tak ingat pernah memilikinya.

"Salah ingat, kau."

"Serius. Empat tahun lalu. Saat aku akan pergi ke Saar."

Oh. Kadang ia ingat dengan sangat mudahnya hal-hal yang sepele, tetapi lupa untuk hal-hal besar. Kadang-kadang karena bayangan kenangan yang lebih besar, kadang kala karena hanya dirinya yang payah.

Dulunya Saar hanya menjadi tempat yang Elena ingat sebagai bagian dari sejarah Uni Eropa yang perjalanannya begitu panjang. Kemudian Saar lantas menjadi tempat yang lekat di ingatan. Daniel satu tahun berada di sana untuk keperluan akademis.

Brosur wisata tentang Saar, serta topi kupluk itu masih bersemayam di laci ruang tengah, bersama dengan album foto lama, dari masa kecilnya, berisi kenangan yang cerah maupun yang kelabu.

Elena tak akan membukanya tiga hari lagi.

Sebab hari itu adalah hari pertama musim semi.

* * *

"Lusa, bagaimana?" tawar Erzsi. "Sore ini aku punya jadwal musik dengan Roderich. Dan besok pagi hingga siang aku memang harus pergi ke dokter hewan. Kucingku benar-benar butuh perawatan setelah kutinggal seminggu. Anjing Gil juga jadi kusut-masai begitu."

"Nanti saja kita atur ulang," Elena memutar bola mata. "Lusa aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Lho? Kan ... oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Nanti kutelepon lagi."

Elena memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas tepat ketika bus datang. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk halte yang masih dingin. Seorang bapak yang sedari awal bersamanya melirik padanya, tetapi peduli sedikit pun tidak, dan ia membiarkan si bapak masuk bus sambil mendeliknya terus-menerus. Barangkali dia sadar tentang sepeda merah muda Elena dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Elena tak lagi menyayangi sepeda yang masih bersih itu, dengan meninggalkannya naik bus.

Tapi pada nyatanya Elena berada di sini memang bukan untuk bus.

"Ah, dasar anak itu." Elena lalu menuju sepedanya, saat orang terakhir yang turun dari bus bukanlah Daniel.

* * *

Ia mendapati mejanya masih dihuni oleh sebuah buku terbuka dan cangkir teh putih bermotif merah jambu-hijau toskanya masih bertengger di meja. Elena menggeleng,

"Hah. Dasar kau ini. Berantakan sekali." Dan mungkin, semakin dekat pada harinya, ia memang menjadi lebih kacau. Lebih mudah lalai. Diambilnya cangkir itu dengan malas.

Dicucinya. Diisinya dengan seduhan _sideritis_ baru dan sisa _kolach_ yang ada dia taruh di atas mejanya.

Saatnya menetap di dunianya yang kecil ini, barangkali sampai hari esok. Atau lusa.

Sebelum menelan isi bukunya, ia menelepon dahulu. Masih disambut pesan otomatis, kemudian ia melayangkan pesan:

"Heh. Janjinya kapan, pulangnya kapan. Begitu ya, sekarang."

* * *

Elena membuka mata. Menemukan kalender berputar di langit-langit tepat di atas tempat tidurnya. Tujuh hari lalu, ia masih mengayuh sepedanya ke kampus dengan sangat bersemangat dan cepat. Setiap kayuhannya membuatnya melaju sangar. Enam hari yang lalu dia masih bersemangat menghias pelengkap terakhir untuk dekorasi dinding kelas untuk lomba antar fakultas. Lima hari lalu dia diingatkan tentang hari ini, dia mulai lamban mengerjakan proyek jurnalisme milik timnya. Empat hari, dia menghitung bintang di langit, tak tidur semalaman dan ia tahu pertandanya sudah dekat. Tiga hari, ia sadar sudah seharusnya Daniel kembali tetapi ia tak mendengar satu kabar pun. Dua hari yang lalu, halte itu, dan orang-orang yang turun yang memandanginya aneh.

Ia pernah menganggap ia anak paling beruntung di muka bumi karena lahir di hari pertama musim semi. 'Na' di ujung namanya diambil dari _Vesna_ , sosok dari mitologi Slavia yang menjadi simbolisasi musim semi. 'El' dari Elizabeth I, ratu pertama Britania Raya yang dikagumi ibunya. Betapa tidak, kerajaan yang berkembang pesat, perjalanan mengelilingi bumi yang fantastis, buah hasil pemerintahannya. Dan kata 'e', dari bahasa Spanyol untuk kata 'dan'. Dia anak multibahasa, dia si Elizabeth dan Vesna. Bukankah ia Ratu Musim Semi? Istimewa.

Begitu. Begitu harap ibunya yang bahkan tak bisa menyambut musim semi lagi bersamanya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Semua kebanggaannya berbayar, secara menyakitkan, dan itu memang sangat _sakit_. Ia tak sembuh bertahun-tahun. Hingga detik ini, ketika ia berguling di tempat tidurnya dan berharap ia tak usah dilahirkan saja.

Masa bodoh dengan halte. Dengan bus dan orang-orang yang turun.

Elena membalik badan dan menghadap dinding. Menggambar sesuatu dengan tangan kosong. Tak tentu bentuk.

Pernah ia mencoba mengkhayal seandainya ia menjadi awan saja. Melayang bebas. Lalu jatuh jadi hujan. Ribuan tahun lagi baru bangkit dari tanah ke tempatnya semula. Memulai hidup baru setelah mengikuti sebuah siklus takdir yang sangat panjang dan setua semesta. Namun sayang saja dunia tak berjalan semudah konsep-konsep di kepala para alkemis atau penggagas fantasi naturalis.

Itu masih lebih waras daripada pemikirannya untuk menjadi tanah saja. Agar bisa memeluk ibunya selamanya.

Di ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas, ia berpikiran seperti itu.

* * *

Sepuluh kali sudah ia ke kanan dan kiri, membolak-balik diri. Sudah matang ia di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada niat untuk beranjak, meski sudah pukul sebelas dan pikirannya tak begitu jauh berputar di sekitar awan dan tanah.

Lamat-lamat dering dari ponsel yang tertimbun selimut. Ia bermaksud untuk membuatnya lupa dari gawai itu dengan mematikannya, tetapi pesan yang tertera bisa membuatnya lupa sesaat:

 _Aku sudah lupa trayek bus_.

Elena bangun, memandangi ponselnya lalu bergantian dengan tembok. Merenung, satu-dua menit. Tembok seharusnya mengurungnya hari ini. Seharusnya. Sama seperti delapan tahun sebelumnya, berturut-turut. Tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ini hari perenungan dan penyesalan. Ini hari kesakitan. Seharusnya tak ada tempat di muka bumi untuknya, di hari paling tak menyenangkan ini.

 _Hoi. Dibaca saja, dibalas tidak._

Elena membanting ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia merebahkan diri dengan kaki berjuntai lunglai di sisi samping tempat tidur, mengutuk dirinya yang seharusnya melayang menjadi awan saja atau membusuk menjadi tanah.

* * *

Teh _sideritis_ cangkir keempat. Dua sebelumnya dia habiskan sekalian, beberapa kali reguk dan tak sempat mendingin. Yang berikutnya ia lakukan selambat cara ibunya mendorong dia di ayunan, dahulu, ketika kakinya masih menjuntai sangat jauh dari tanah. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan bilang bahwa bumi bisa marah padanya kalau berayun terlalu cepat. Terkadang Elena jengkel.

(Andai ia _boleh jengkel lagi_. Sayang tak ada lagi penyebab yang sama.)

Cangkir keempat: dia tersentak,

 _Buruk, buruk! Memburuk, membusuk kau dengan teh-teh favoritmu itu! Kapan kau akan sembuh? Teh dan tembok tak akan menyembuhkan!_

Ia mendecih dan membuat teh untuk yang kelima kalinya.

* * *

Ternyata masih ada buku di atas meja. Elena mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, segera diambilnya, lalu dibukanya salah satu laci dengan sembarangan dan dilemparnya buku itu ke dalam.

Tercenung ia sebentar.

Ini bukan laci yang biasanya.

Seharusnya ia tak membukanya hari ini!

Lantas ia merosot di tembok, masih punya naluri untuk berlembut ria pada cangkirnya—diletakkannya di atas lantai ketika ia butuh dua tangan untuk memegangi kepalanya.

Tak sedikit yang menyuruhnya untuk sembuh dan berhenti dari kegilaan di awal musim semi yang selalu berusaha dia sembunyikan (gagal segagal-gagalnya, sayang sekali), tetapi baru kali ini dia diminta untuk berlari.

Tapi, siapa suruh membuat Daniel spesial dalam hidupnya. Daniel-lah yang pada akhirnya mencoba menghentikan kebiasaannya yang seharusnya selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya di awal musim semi.

Jadi siapa yang salah?

Isi cangkir kelima itu habis.

* * *

Elena tak sempat lagi menyandarkan sepedanya, dia jatuhkan begitu saja. Bus seperti menjelang kedatangannya, dan berhenti beberapa meter meleset dari halte.

Ia memandangi orang-orang yang turun sembari mengatur napas. Elena mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali, dan sialnya petunjuk jalan itu hanya dibaca.

Lalu di mana Daniel?

Beberapa dari yang turun menegur soal sepedanya. Beberapa hanya melirik.

Dan tidak satu pun yang bernama Daniel Mlynkovič di sana.

Elena menendang sepedanya. Satu tangkai bunga jatuh.

* * *

Benar instingnya. Benar kebiasaannya. Daniel yang salah. Daniel yang kepulangannya tak pasti itu benar-benar _salah_. Tak seharusnya dia mengikuti—

—tetapi siapa yang membuat teh itu?

Sudah agak dingin. Terselip satu lembar kertas dengan tulisan tegak bersambung di bawah tatakannya.

"Kau tak pernah ingat mengunci pintu belakangmu. Memang, kau tak berubah."

"... Sinting."

 _Gute Besserung, Frühling._

* * *

"Kau masih suka teh."

"Dan kau bahkan sekarang jadi suka kopi kalengan."

"Tapi kau sudah berubah juga."

Elena menahan napas.

"Tadi, kau berhasil keluar di hari yang kelabu untukmu ini."

Elena menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Lama. "Jadi, apa kabar Ruhr?"

Daniel siap memulai ceritanya.

 **end**.

* * *

note:

 **Kolach** : sejenis pastry. berasal dari eropa tengah. namanya berasal dari bahasa slavic lama 'kolo' = bundar/roda  
 **Saar** : daerah ddi Saarland yang kaya akan industri batu bara, besi dan baja.  
Protektorat Saar sendiri adalah daerah protektorat pasca WWII, salah satu 'basic' untuk Uni Eropa.  
 **Sideritis** : tanaman yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan dasar dari 'teh gunung Yunani'  
 **Vesna** : tokoh mitologi Slavia, simbolisasi musim semi

.

a/n: jadi saya berpikir bahwa ... saya harus menulis sesuatu untuk hari ini. hehe. something? of course. hehe.


End file.
